


i want to Change The World

by Deeambles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inuyasha Au, MadaTobi Week 2019, centipedes, hashirama is an older sibling and it shows, its a comedy, lol, tobirama is a younger sibling and it shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “That” Tobirama says, feeling his headache start to come back twofold, “is not how physics works.”





	i want to Change The World

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh didn't plan on doing any of these and don't have a functioning tumblr for this but! for day 4: alternate universe

“What the fuck” Tobirama says, very calmly, and not at all still pissed that the well in the Senju’s brothers garage is not an ordinary well.

“Language” Hashirama mutters distractingly from his side.

“Language?” Tobirama asks sarcastically, thinking of the all-out brawl that led them to falling down the well in the first place.

Language was definitely thrown just as much as fists, as is the norm when Tobirama and Hashirama decide duking it out is the preferable option to arguing over something for the next 5 hours.

Tobirama is sure they must have be ninja or samurai in another life for all that they prefer to just start wrestling out of nowhere than talking.

If it annoys Touka when they do it as well, well, that’s only a bonus.

Hashirama makes a sound of discontent, and Tobirama can see him cringe in his peripheral, clearly unwilling to admit his contrariness.

“I didn’t mean— oh never mind, it just slipped out.”

Tobirama eyes his brother for a second longer before turning his attention back to the big ass tree they found. It is truly, rounder than anything they have in Tokyo, and was pointed out by his brother because of it, for a “good vantage point.” 

“That” Tobirama says, feeling his headache start to come back twofold, “is not how physics works.”

“Well, I’m sure he couldn’t help it.” Hashirama placates, but the twitching of his lips means he’s definitely not done being a little shit.

Tobirama, the ever-honorable little brother, absolutely does not trip Hashirama over a root as they make a few cautionary steps toward the tree.

He wouldn’t.

He ignores Hashirama’s flaying and muffled curses as he takes a few more steps forward.

The... person? Dog? Dog person? Is pinned to the tree with a faintly glowing arrow. Snarled roots have him pinned there, clearly debunking Tobirama previous words about physics being broken, because clearly, the arrow is not holding him up, the roots are.

Tobirama swears he’s seen this before. The figure, male, is classically handsome with long, wild, dark hair and aristocratic features, that in any other setting would scream nobility. Not to mention the fact that somehow he’s still alive and breathing and the site the arrow has been lodged in doesn’t even seem to have bled nor become infected.

What’s really getting him though, is the two triangle shaped ears, dark and velvet-looking, and Tobirama, really, really wants to touch one.

Bad.

Before he can reach out though, he hears Hashirama make a sound of surprise, and Tobirama spins before he’s even thinking about it.

A large centipede slowly makes its way out of the woods; it’s big and ugly and Hashirama is still on the ground and he isn’t moving.

The centipede hisses, and Tobirama would swear it almost sounded like its speaking the common tongue, but between the blood pounding in his ears and sheer terror building in his chest, he does what any sensible human being faced with something larger than themselves would do.

He spins back around and yanks the arrow out, and like magic, the man-dog pinned to the tree snaps his eyes open and Tobirama, who now clearly has his attention, screams in his face.

“Do something!”

He only has a second to realize that they may not even speak the same language before suddenly the centipede is very interested in Tobirama and the tree-man lets out a most-definitely-not-human snarl.

The not-dude breaks the branches like twigs and meets the centipedes lunge head on before ripping it to pieces like a particularly stubborn piece of paper. He stands in the wreckage, idling shoving it with his foot as if to make sure it’s well and truly dead, before turning towards Hashirama, who at least has made his way towards his brother by now, and Tobirama.

Tobirama is sweating, and he’s not sure if it’s all from fear anymore.

The man, and holy shit how did he miss the little claws on his hands and feet, eyes them cautiously, before sniffing the air around him.

“Humans.” The man says, dark and smoky and holy shit It is definitely not fear, “what are you doing here?”

Hashirama, despite being threatened to mutilation via giant centipede, is apparently not out of his shit eating mood and Tobirama cannot stop what comes out of his mouth in time.

“Oh my god we were saved by a dog, Tobirama. He’s got ears and everything— how did I miss that?!”

The not-dog narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, and damn, Tobirama thinks, those are fangs, and takes two threatening steps forward, seemingly about to either yell or tear their throats out or something but—

But Tobirama is apparently not out of his younger-sibling mindset either and his heart is starting to pound again (but this time a little fear) and lets his brain that he clearly left on the other side of the magical well, and always on the same wavelength as his brother, do the talking.

“Sit!”

The necklace around the strangers the neck glows, and before Tobirama can die of embarrassment or strangle his already choking brother, he hits the ground like the earth suddenly decided this man’s gravity should be increased ten-fold.

The clearing is blessedly quiet as the brothers watch the man slowly lift his head and stare at Tobirama with a mixture of fear, interest, and disbelief.

Carefully, not breaking eye contact with Tobirama, the man pulls himself up on to his knees.

“What, the fuck.” He says.

Tobirama coughs to cover up his or Hashirama’s laughter, he isn’t sure.

“My bad.”

“Your—“ the man starts, temper clearly rising, “oh HELL no.”

It takes Tobirama a long two seconds to realize the man isn’t sizing him up anymore, but instead cursing frantically at his necklace.

The necklace, is apparently very resistant to being ripped, torn and clawed at, neatly reforming despite sharp claws clearly wishing bloody murder on it.

The man gives up with a snarl, and turns back toward Tobirama again.

“You! You did this.”

Tobirama raises an eyebrow and ignores his brother’s sound of suffering at his elbow. The man is hot, with his dark eyes (was that red he saw?) and muscular body, but he’s also rude despite saving their lives.

“I most certainly did not, in fact the only thing I’ve done is yank that arrow out of you, so your welcome.”

The man stops, and eyes the arrow still lying on the ground a few yards away.

“You pulled it out?” He asks suspiciously.

“Yes” Tobirama says cautiously.

“Ashura, this joke isn’t funny anymore.” The being says slowly, clearly not believing any of his own words.

“Ashura?” Hashirama asks curiously.

“It’s Tobirama, actually.”

The man eyes him warily for a second longer, “Madara.”

“Spots?” Tobirama asks.

Madara narrows his eyes, “oh and the space between two doors is any better?”

“Well!” Hashirama cheerfully interrupts, “I’m sure your very busy, Madara-san, but we’ve got to go, preferably back down a well, so have a nice day!”

Madara makes a sound of amusement, surprising considering most people with a functioning brain just find Hashirama exhausting (as long as they’re not in love with him), before casually stepping in their path.

“A well? I’m sure there’s no more giant centipedes that way, huh. Speaking of, how did you get the bad attention of them anyways? Not much around here takes any joy in humans.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes but carefully does not mention the little “good luck” trinket he picked up at a store for shits n giggles that’s still in his pocket.

The little orb is glowing faintly now, and he refuses to acknowledge it means anything.

Clearly, it has nothing to do with this.

“I don’t know” Hashirama says, “for existing? Big pray on the weak? Maybe it was just a jackass?”

“Language” Tobirama mutters, just to see his older brother twitch.

Madara for his part just cocks his head.

“Well, Madara” Tobirama says casually, “if your so concerned about our well-being, you’re more than welcome to come escort us back to the well we crawled out of.”

Madara seems amused by them calling their home a well, but Tobirama is mostly just waiting for the face he’ll make when he realizes they aren’t kidding.

Well, mostly aren’t anyways.

“Sure” Madara snorts, “but no further, I’ve got people to find and asses to kick.”

“Ashura?” Hashirama asks again

“Yeah, something like that.” Madara dismisses.

When they finally reach the well, Tobirama is delighted to find Madara’s face just as laugh worthy as he imagined it would be.

He is not amused however to find that whatever took them here, is currently not taking them back.

Madara isn’t amused to have two tag alongs on his self-proclaimed quest, but at this point, Tobirama is tired, hungry, and refuses to acknowledge why every ill-filled creature wants to attack him.

If Madara didn’t want them along for the ride, he shouldn’t have gotten himself pinned to a tree.

“Madara, you should know I’m something of a scientist.”

“A what.”

“It means I figure out the unknowns through trial and error and occasionally recreated experiments.”

Madara narrows his eyes, “that’s nice.”

Tobirama smiles, petty after Madara flung monster guts on him earlier, “I’m glad you think so too”

“Sit.”

The sound of a body hitting the ground and the muffled screaming is as gratifying as the first time.

Tobirama mentally marks the experiment as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I should of done Tobirama as inuyasha, Madara has kagome, Hashirama as some happier Sesshōmaru, izuna as the tag along, and then when Tobirama transforms back to human and he gets black! Hair! Madara could of been smitten and before Tobirama could of mistook Madara for Indra! And I missed! An! Opportunity! And didn’t realize till half way through dammit. Author is an idiot and also hasn’t read or watched Inuyasha in over a decade rip.
> 
> Anyways this is marked as 1/2 cause I’m writing that version but it will be BETTER and not written in an hour like this one lol.


End file.
